The Devil's Twisted Tango
by Zarathna
Summary: They can be seen doing the Tango when they think no one is watching. The Widowmaker and the Card Master. They spend a lot of time together. But they're just friends. They look perfect together, yet deny any romantic attachment to each other. Now you'll know why... (I'll probably change this at a later date...)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first time posting a LoL fic. If the summary was confusing, this is gist of the story. Twisted Fate and Evelynn knew each other ****_before _****the League.**

**They are not romantically involved, nor will be. There are no lovey-dovey feeling between, requited or not. They are simply FRIENDS. If you wanted to see a blossoming, already well-developed, relationship(of the boyfriend+girlfriend/lovers variety), then you are out of luck here.**

**There ****_will_**** be innuendo and suggestive comments. However, they will not be explored. But that comes later. This first chapter is simply the Card Master's introduction to the League of Legends.**

**~Zarathna**

**FUN FACTS:**

**My inspiration for this story was:**

**1) Evelynn and TF being the only Champs with Tango skins;**

**2) TF's lore being fairly vague about his time with Dr. Xavier;**

**and 3) Evelynn's very obscure lore.**

**~Please enjoy!**

**Chapter: Parlor Tricks**

**Character(s): Twisted Fate, OC, twenty unimportant guards who lose their lives to TF's deck of cards(Why am I even ****_mentioning_**** them? You'll see in a moment. Don't get all huffy at me! Geez!).**

**(Possible) Pairings(?): None(I told you there's none of that!)**

**Warning(s): Reader Discretion is Advised for Mild(what's mild to me- On second thought...) Er... Graphic Violence.**

* * *

Twisted Fate smiled to himself. His luck had led him to the Institute of War.

He stood before the large, stone steps, cards of red, blue, and gold glowing as they flowed and flitted through the air around the Card Master. He stepped forward, calling the cards back to his hand with a mere thought. He was halfway up the steps, shuffling the primary colored cards between his hands with magic, when an entourage of guards met with him.

"Name and business," demanded the foremost sentry.

A deep chuckle rang in Twisted's throat. He placed his hands in the air, deck of cards looking innocent in his palm.

"I've had many names, but you can call me Twisted."

The armored enforcers of the Institute gave each other looks of confusion.

Who the hell was this cowboy?

"Twisted?" asked the closest guard again.

"Yep, Twisted, as in Twisted Fate!"

The cards sprang forth from his palm, shearing through the air towards the baffled sentinels. The first two cards, a crimson followed by a cerulean, sliced through the neck of the soldier who had spoken to Twisted.

The bloodied cards continued, taking separate paths, as their victim fell lifeless to the sun-warmed stone below. Two more cards, red and gold, killed a second guard, completely severing his head from his body. The deck of cards then darted away from the soldiers, as if pulled by several invisible strings. Red, gold, and blue buzzed with agitation around the sentinels. Two guards shared a look before rushing at Twisted Fate.

Twisted smirked, reaching out to the cards with his mind. He picked two, a gold and a blue, and sent them at the oncoming guards.

The enforcers fell to the ground, blood spraying out of the slits in their throats. Twisted chuckled at the looks of shock on their faces as they clutched in vain at their bleeding necks.

"Anyone else?" Twisted asked, holding his arms out in a way that taunted.

The rest of the armored men charged at the Card Master. Moments passed in a flurry of red, gold, blue, and steel. The final few guards dropped dead, revealing a man in a summoner's robes.

"I hear there's a 'League of Legends'." Twisted said conversationally, as if he and the Summoner were old friends, and he hadn't just killed twenty men. "Ya think I could join?"

The Summoner glared at him through narrowed eyes before turning and motioning for Twisted Fate to follow.

* * *

**"Th-b-b-b-b-th-that's all, folks!"**

**Oh, I love Porky Pig, and I just couldn't resist.**

**Anyhow, that's it for now, folks. See you next time!**

**~Zarathna**

* * *

_**NEXT TIME ON THE DEVIL'S TWISTED TANGO:**_

_**"You're a ruthless man, Mr. Fate."**_

_**Twisted laughed at the elderly Summoner.**_

_**"Oh, I ain't even close to ruthless, Calavus. I'm just a man of the gambling variety."**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for the second chapter!**

**Twisted: Finally!**

**Hey! I brought you into this story, I can take you out of it!**

**Twisted: Oh yeah, 'cause I'm ****_definitely_**** not the main character!**

**Hmmph! It hasn't been that long, just so you know!**

**Anyhow, let's get this show on the road!**

**~Zarathna**

* * *

**Chapter: _Through Clenched Teeth_**

**Character(s): Twisted Fate, Calavus Beretröge(OC)**

**Pairings: None(**

**Warnings: None(except maybe an angry old man and Twisted Fate seeming callous)**

* * *

The man stroked his grey beard as he led Twisted down one of many wide corridors in the Institute of War.

"You definitely have a unique skill set." the Summoner said, breaking the silence in the quiet hall.

He paused beside a large, wooden door, pulling out a ring of ancient-looking keys. He unlocked and opened the door, propping it open with his body as he gestured for the Magician to enter.

He followed Twisted into the room, making his way through stacks of old tomes and towers of parchment behind a giant, oak desk. He sat down with a sweep of his colorful robes. When his guest didn't move, he held his hand out towards the empty seat opposite him.

"Please, sit." The politeness in the Summoner's voice belied the force in his command. "You and I have a lot to discuss, Mr. Fate."

Twisted took a step forward, gripping the back of the chair with a practiced hand. He pulled it back, perching himself atop the armrest.

Twisted Fate remained quiet, waiting for the Summoner to speak, but then decided against it.

"I don't like doing honest business with a man who knows who I am, unless I know who he is as well." he said, folding his arms across his chest.

The elder nodded, understanding the sentiment. He had led his early years of life living on the streets in Zaun where blackmail and extortion often times out weighed gold and silver in monetary value.

"I am Calavus Beretröge." the Summoner replied. "I am a Summoner here at the Institute of War."

It was the Magician's turn to nod.

"I sense that you're a man after my own heart." Twisted commented, regardless of the fact that Calavus was older than him. "I'm sure you understand why I came."

"To join the League," Beretröge responded. "Yes, you told me so outside."

Twisted Fate shook his head with an amused chuckle. "That's my obvious motive, but anyone would know that by seeing me at the steps. No, there's another reason."

"And that is?" Calavus asked, not quite sure what the Card Master was getting at.

"I'm fairly new to magic, you see, and I need to develop my skill with it." Twisted Fate let on, examining his nails as if he wasn't really interested in their conversation.

"Any specific reason why you need to do that? Or are you going to make me guess?" Calavus interrogated, a bit peeved by the gypsy's manners. Or lack there of.

"I need to kill a man." the Card Master supplied. There were some gambles even he wouldn't take, and letting the Summoner's patience wear thin was one of them.

"As if killing my armored guard wasn't enough?!" the elder demanded, standing with amazing speed and agility as he slammed his open palms on the desktop with great force.

Twisted's lips pulled into a straight line. He might have miscalculated the Calavus' reaction a little bit...

"They were training," he replied coolly, as if that were reason enough to kill twenty men. "Not like you needed them anyway. You're a Summoner for Rune's sake! You could probably have me under your control in a matter of seconds."

Twisted moved to the seat of his chair, gripping either armrest with his hands. He leaned back into the plush upholstery.

"Besides, it's a specific man I need to kill, and I have to be prepared for any tricks he might have holed up in his sleeve."

Calavus growled at the Card Master through rage-clenched teeth.

"You're a ruthless man, Mr. Fate."

Twisted laughed at the elderly Summoner.

"Oh, I ain't even close to ruthless, Calavus. I'm just a man of the gambling variety."

* * *

**And done! There you go, lovelies! Hope you enjoyed the latest installment of _The Devil's Twisted Tango._**

**I worked hard on this, and so I hope you all really liked it. Please, review, follow, favorite, whatever you can do to support me. Otherwise I feel unloved and get depressed and then updates don't come out very often or fast.**

**Love, Your Faithful Slave**

**~Zarathna**

**(It's because I'm not actually pairing Twisted and Evelynn isn't it? JK, if that was true you wouldn't have read this!(unless maybe you were forced...) I'm sorry it's really slow right now. It _will_ become faster-paced, more developed, and more intricate and involving as it progresses. I also have another story in the works(it focuses more on Darius, Draven, and two OCs) that this will tie into at the end. I think y'all might enjoy it. It'll be all apocalyptic future Runeterra, and Human Hunting Season for the Void.(Oops! Wasn't supposed to reveal that! Well, at least you'll be all hyped up(Hopefully!)))**

**Until next time!**

* * *

**_"Hey, Evelynn. Whatcha doin' out here?"_**

**_Evelynn turned to eye the Explorer with slight annoyance._**

**_"What does it _look_ like, bozo?"_**

**_"Snooping." Ezreal answered._**

**_Evelynn rolled her pale yellow eyes. Could the boy not tell it was a rhetorical question, or was he just being a smart-ass?_**

**_"Well, then could you keep it down? I can't hear the conversation over your annoying, loud voice." she hissed, turning back to the door. She gently pressed a blue ear against the rough wood._**

**"...ruthless man, Mr. Fa-"**

**_"Why are you even listening in on Beretröge?" Evelynn resisted the urge to lash out and slash the Piltovian's throat._  
**

**_She glared at him._**

**_"What do you have _thing_ for old men?!" Ezreal laughed._**

* * *

**Well, shoot. I nearly started writing the whole third chapter. O.o**

**You must wait!**

**-hides in corner- Please don't hurt me!**


End file.
